culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dailymotion
| location_city = Paris, 140 boulevard Malesherbes, 17th arrondissement | location_country = France | key_people = Maxime Saada Benjamin Bejbaum, Co-founder Olivier Poitrey, Co-Founder & CTO Martin Rogard, COO Giuseppe de Martino, SVP & General Counsel Nathan Guetta, ex-Product Director Fabrice Cantou, ex-CFO | num_employees = | company_slogan = Regarder, publier, partager (Watch, publish, share) | url = dailymotion.com | caption = The Dailymotion homepage in Firefox | website_type = Video hosting service | advertising = Contextual & video ads | language = 35 Countries and 18 languages | registration = Optional (required to upload/comment) | launch_date = 15 March 2005 | current_status = Active | alexa = 119 ( ) }} ]] Dailymotion is a video-sharing website based in France on which users can upload, watch and share videos. It is one of the biggest video platforms in the world, offering a mix of content from users, independent creators and premium partners. Dailymotion is available all around the world, in 18 different languages and 35 localized versions featuring local home pages and local content. History Founding and funding In March 2005, Benjamin Bejbaum and Olivier Poitrey founded the Dailymotion website from the living room of Poitrey's apartment in Paris. Six individuals pooled together €6,000 ($9,271 USD) to start the business.Carvajal, Doreen. "Taking on the Godzilla of video-sharing sites. " The New York Times. Friday 21 March 2008. Retrieved 4 May 2011. In September 2006, Dailymotion raised funds in collaboration with Atlas Ventures and Partech International. They raised 7 million euros which was considered to be the most funds raised in 2006 from the French Web 2.0. In October 2009, the French government invested in Dailymotion through the Strategic Investment Fund. On January 25, 2011, Orange acquired a 49% stake in Dailymotion for €62 million, valuing the company at €120 million. On 10 January 2013 Orange bought the remaining 51% for €61 million. On or about 2 May 2013, the French government blocked Yahoo's acquisition of a majority stake in Dailymotion. On 25 February 2014, Orange revealed it was in discussions with Microsoft about a deal that could see Dailymotion extend into the U.S. market. In an interview with a local television station in Barcelona Stéphane Richard, CEO of Orange, said there was "great hope" an agreement would be reached. Any deal would see Orange retain majority ownership of Dailymotion. Richard said his company was in talks with other potential partners as well with a view to expanding Dailymotion's international appeal, but said discussions with others were more in relation to content. In 2015, Vivendi purchased 80% stake in Dailymotion from Orange S. A.Vivendi Buys 80% Of France’s Dailymotion, Valuing The YouTube Rival At $295M In September 2015 Vivendi increased its ownership to 90%. Feature development Dailymotion allows users to browse and upload videos by searching tags, channels, or user-created groups. The search system also introduces results based on other users' searches. The maximum size of a video file is 4 GB. The length of the video files is also limited to 60 minutes, except for motionmakers and Official Users. In 2005, Dailymotion offered users simple functionalities such as: video upload (from file or webcam), a video player (using flash) and a browsing system (sorted by channels, user-created groups and tags) In 2006, Dailymotion added new functions: users could follow and recommend videos to other users, subscribe to channels, add friends, etc. Dailymotion also optimized sharing options: with the embedded player, users could integrate easily videos on their own sites or blogs. Video statistics were added, number of views being showcased on top of the video, allowing users to know which videos were the most popular. Dailymotion developed advertising on the website (display, web banners). In 2007, a "Fingerprinting" program was launched with Audible Magic, to counter copyright violation. The program scans the soundtracks of the videos and automatically recognizes copyrights. High Quality (640x480) became available for all users and Dailymotion created different user status: motionmakers (creative users who create original content) and Official Users (professionals, brands who want to broadcast videos). In 2007 the first web app was also launched on iPhone and on "wap SFR" in France. Videos uploaded by users to Dailymotion used to be (until 2008, see below) converted to the VP6 format at a resolution of 320×240. Audio on Dailymotion videos used to be encoded as MP3 at 96 kbit/s in stereo. The partnership gave Dailymotion the financial backing it needed to upgrade its servers to handle High Definition video and showcase its motionmaker videos. Dailymotion started its international expansion in 2008. The website was launched in many languages and its content was located by countries. The Home Page was optimized, High Definition (720p) and subtitles appeared on the player. "Dailymotion Kids" was launched: a channel dedicated to children with special content, a dedicated look & feel, and parental control. In February 2008, HD quality was made available to motionmaker users. In October 2008, HD quality was made available to regular users. In 2009, Dailymotion left its homemade PHP framework to use Symfony. The mobile was also updated to make it compatible with more telecoms and specific apps were developed for iPhone. The player was optimized in HTML5 for motion-makers and Official Users and in 16:9 for all users. The "Fingerprinting" program started to recognize video in addition to audio. "Facebook connect" made account creation easier for users and search engine was optimized. The Dailymotion Publisher Network (DPN) was launched, this program enables the sharing advertising revenue for websites which use Dailymotion's videos. In May 2009 Dailymotion announced that it would make its videos available using the HTML5 video element using an Ogg video format. Two new functionalities on Dailymotion in 2010: Quicklists and Contests - Quicklists is a simple way to browse videos and choose to watch now or later. On a contest page, all users can post their videos and try to win a prize. Dailymotion launched its white label video program called "Dailymotion Cloud" in October 2010. In 2011, Dailymotion initiated a live tool for Official Users. The player was also optimized, integrating the Adobe Auditude-program for advertising and Full HD resolution (1080p). Dailymotion also tested 3D via a dedicated player. "Facebook Video Tab" boosted the social strategy of Dailymotion. They also worked on apps for Xbox 360, Smart TV and Android. They launched the OpenVOD (video-on-demand) program in the end of 2011. With Open VoD, content creators can sell their programs, and choose the price, format, player, and promotion, as well as access their stats. They can broadcast on the Dailymotion website as well as on apps (through tablets, smartphones, and connected devices) and anywhere on the web. The "Dailymotion Mass Uploader" was launched in 2012. Based on Adobe AIR technology, it allows users to upload several videos simultaneously. In February Dailymotion and Facebook started a partnership to launch "Open Graph Watch", a program which allows an automatic sharing for logged-users. A new system of tags and a new Home Page appeared as well. Global locations The head office is located in the Immeuble Horizons 17 in the 17th arrondissement of Paris.Giusti, Nathalie. "Inauguration du 140 boulevard Malesherbes" (Archive). Le Nouvel Observateur. 27 July 2012. Retrieved 24 May 2014. "Hier soir s’est tenue l’inauguration de l’immeuble Horizons 17, au 140 boulevard Malesherbes. L’immeuble, entièrement rénové par CBRE Investors et en cours de commercialisation, comporte 6 000 m² au total, dont 5 000 m² de bureaux, le tout réparti sur 10 étages et 3 sous-sols.""About" (Archive). Dailymotion. Retrieved 24 May 2014. It was inaugurated by CBRE Investors. The 10 story and 3 basement building has of space, with occupied by offices. Previously the company was headquartered in the 18th arrondissement."About us." Dailymotion. Retrieved 5 January 2010. "Registered office: 49/51 rue Ganneron, 75018 Paris." Dailymotion began expanding its physical presence internationally in 2007, when the company opened its office in New York City. Since then, Dailymotion offices have been opened in London (2009), San Francisco (2011), Singapore (2014) and Abidjan (2016). Platforms A Dailymotion video-sharing application is available for Windows 10, Windows Phone, iOS and Android mobile operating systems, and most recently the PlayStation 4. "To make the app even more attractive to PS4 users, the Dailymotion offering focuses on gaming video content, including live streams to get instant access to the most popular gaming broadcasts. A user can browse by their favorite games to find live streams being played in real-time." The app is currently blocked for users in the United States.The Dailymotion App Released for PlayStation 4, blog.dailymotion.com, 6 January 2015. Blocking of Dailymotion Dailymotion was banned in India in May 2012, but in June 2012 India unblocked access to video and file sharing sites including Dailymotion. The Madras High Court changed its earlier order explaining that only specific URLs carrying illegally copied content should be blocked, not entire websites. Dailymotion was again banned in India in December 2014, due to Government concerns that the site might be hosting videos pertaining to ISIS propaganda. On December 31, however, Dailymotion was again unblocked in India. Dailymotion has been banned in Kazakhstan since August 2011. Copyright cases In June 2007, Dailymotion was found liable for copyright infringement by a Paris High Court. The judges held that Dailymotion is a hosting provider, and not a publisher, but that it must be held liable for copyright infringement, as it was aware of the presence of illegal content on its site. Such illegal content may be copyrighted material uploaded to Dailymotion by Dailymotion users. The Parisian judges held that Dailymotion was aware that illegal videos were put online on its site, and that it must therefore be held liable for the acts of copyright infringement, since it deliberately furnished the users with the means to commit the acts of infringement. In December 2014, Dailymotion was fined €1.3 million. The Paris Court of Appeal found that the site had infringed the copyright of French television station TF1 and news channel LCI. The court ruled that Dailymotion had failed to take action against users illegally posting TF1 content online. Dailymotion Mass Uploader Since 2014, the site has offered the Dailymotion Mass Uploader software, used to upload videos without having to go through the web site. See also * Comparison of video hosting services References External links * Category:2005 establishments in France Category:Companies based in Paris Category:Companies established in 2005 Category:Internet companies of France Category:Internet properties established in 2005 Category:Social networking services Category:Video hosting Category:Video on demand services